Can You Feel It
| Length = 5:57 (Album Version) 3:49 (7" Edit) | Label = Epic, CBS | Writer = Michael Jackson Jackie Jackson | Producer = The Jacksons | Certification = | Last single = "This Place Hotel" (1980) | This single = "Can You Feel It" (1980) | Next single = "Walk Right Now" (1981) | Misc = }} "Can You Feel It" is a recording by American group The Jacksons, recorded in March 1980 and released as the third single from their album Triumph. Written by brothers Michael and Jackie, the song featured solo leads by Randy and Michael. Released as a single in 1981, the song reached #77 on the pop charts and number thirty on the R&B charts in United States, but reached number six in the UK and number two in the Netherlands in 1981.(#2 in the Netherlands in 1981) Hit Dossier 1939-1994, 1994, ISBN 90-230-0820-0 / Top 40 Hitdossier 1956-2001, 2001, ISBN 90-257-3349-2. Personnel *Written and composed by Michael Jackson and Jackie Jackson *Produced by The Jacksons *Lead vocals: Michael & Randy Jackson *Arrangement by Michael & Jackie Jackson *String arrangement by Tom Tom 84 *Instrumentation: **Keyboards: Greg Phillinganes, Ronnie Foster **Guitars: Tito Jackson, David Williams **Bass: Nathan Watts **Drums: Ollie E. Brown **Vibes: Gary Coleman (not to be confused with the actor of the same name) *Background vocal coordinator & choir director: Stephanie Spruill **The Children's Choir: Yolanda Kenerly, Brigette Bush, Audra Tillman, Lita Aubrey, Rhonda Gentry, Roger Kenerly II, Soloman Daniels, Brian Stilwell, Gerry Gruberth, Peter Wade **The Adults' Choir: Stephanie Spruill, Paulette McWilliams, Bunny Hull, Crolyn Dennis, Venetta Fields, Josie James, Paulette Brown, Carmen Twillie, Lisa Roberts, Phillis St. James, Roger Kenerly-Saint, Ronald Vann, Louis Price, Gregory Wright, Arnold McCuller, Roy Galloway, Jim Gilstrap, Gerry Garrett, Bob Mack, Tyrell (Rock) Deadrick Charts Music video The accompanying video, entitled "The Triumph" and directed by Bruce Gowers and Robert Abel, was noted for its remarkable special effects created by Robert Abel and Associates. Michael created the video's concept,Friday Night Videos premiere of "Can You Feel It" and Tito's sons Taj and Taryll appeared as extras. In 2001, it was voted one of the 100 best videos of all time, in a poll to mark the 20th anniversary of MTV. The title was also used for a 2009 greatest hits compilation. The video was featured on the bonus disc of the box set, Michael Jackson's Vision. Immortal Megamix A part of the song was remixed and used for the Michael Jackson remix album Immortal, in the remix "Immortal Megamix", released in November, 2011. Cover versions *1982: A cover version of the song was featured in the closing scene of "Tomorrow's Farewell", an early episode of the NBC musical-drama television series Fame. *1998: The single was sampled by Tamperer featuring Maya for their dance hit "Feel It". *1998: The song is also sampled in the Teddy Riley produced hip hop track "Feel It" by Charli Baltimore. *1999: In 1999 and 2000 the Southern University Marching Band popularized the song among the marching band world. *1999: The song's instrumental is sampled on Steps' album 'Steptacular' in the song 'My Best Friend's Girl'. *1999: The song is sampled on Blackstreet's album 'Finally' in the first song of the album:'Intro/Can You Feel Me' *2002: The song is used in the film Drumline, performed by the A&T Marching Band. *2003: French house group King of House remixed the song. In 2007 the University of Nebraska football team adopted this version for use in pre-kickoff ceremonies, and they continue to use it extensively during games and in promotional materials. *2005: Swedish artist September used the riff in her single "Satellites". *2007: It was interpolated in the song "Carry Feelings" by South Rakkas Crew and T.O.K.. *2009: The song is one of the songs used in The Official BBC Children in Need Medley by Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band, sung by Bob the Builder and Postman Pat, with cameo appearances from Ben Tennyson and Fireman Sam. References Category:1980 singles Category:1980 singles Category:The Jackson 5 songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Bruce Gowers Category:Songs written by Michael Jackson Category:Songs written by Jackie Jackson Category:1980 songs Category:Epic Records singles